Mixed
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Four Ron and Hermione one shots of what could have happened, not really supposed to be in any specific order (hence the name mixed) Rated M for chapter 3 and 4 - just a bit of fun ;) Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you!
1. Thoughts

**Four Ron and Hermione one shots of what could have happened, not really in order - just for fun :D Rated M for chapter 3 ;) Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you! (I tried to stay true to the characters, by the way haha)**

_Set in the 5th year at Grimmauld Place, this one is a short little one shot of Rons' thoughts that is hopefully cute - that's what I'm aiming for anyway! And it will give you a taster of the other 3 one shots, too hopefully! Enjoy:_

_Rons' POV_

I can't help but stare as she descends the creaky staircase for her breakfast, my bowl of cereal and plate of toast abandoned; her bushy brown hair tumbles around her like an elegant hood, and those chocolate brown eyes... although she's just woken up, they still sparkle as they lock onto mine. She smiles and pulls out the old wooden chair opposite me and I instantly smile back. That smile of hers... I recall all the countless of times I'd say something goofy, something completely dumb, just to see that smile upon her face some more. I'd act like a complete nutter everyday if I knew it would make her smile. She's beautiful, and not in an in-your-face kind of way like Fleur, but a subtle beauty that is even more startling, something that catches me unaware all of the time.

She engages in conversation with Ginny, who has equally puffy bed hair, and I allow myself to become lost at the sound of Herrmione's voice. That was what I'd miss, every time the summer holidays came and I had to endure a few weeks without her, I'd lay in bed and replay all the times she'd tell me and Harry a story, how she'd lecture us about homework. I'd captured every moment I spent with her and at night, I'd talk myself into telling her how I feel. Of course, I'm no good with expressing myself, and it's even worse every time I see her. I'd wake up, get dressed into my robes and promise myself, "Today is the day." I'd recite all that I'd say, yet as soon as Hermione comes into view, blissfully unaware of my raging heart, all of my resolve melts and my tongue becomes tied -

"Ron, could you pass the jam please?"

I snap out of my reverie and realise Hermione is looking at me. She just asked me something...Um, what was it?

"What?" I grunted, feeling slightly embarrassed as I pick up a piece of now soggy toast, trying with all my strength to act casual. I really have to stop doing that - just drifting off and gazing at her. One of these days I'm going to get caught, dammit! She rolls her eyes, repeating her question and I pass the jam. She smiles her thanks, her eyes lingering on mine.

I shyly look back down to my bowl of cereal with my heart beating faster; moments like that, with that lingering gaze, stir something inside me, inside the pit of my stomach. I guess it's a flutter of hope - hope that somehow she is capable of reciprocating my feelings. I sneakily glance up through my lashes; she's biting the corner of her toast gazing out of the kitchen window with a misty-eyed expression, her long dark eyelashes framing her brown eyes delicately. My gaze falls to her lips and I feel an urgent desire to feel them - soft, full, and as eager as mine are as they melt against hers.

That's all I ever bloody do though, observe, wish, hope...


	2. What if?

**What if the Lavender and Ron mishap never occurred and Ron and Hermione were closer than ever? Would they finally get together? Set in the 6th year with hints of Hinny, enjoy! A little fluff mixed with a hint of "angst" to build to the 3rd chapter (:**

The golden sun blazed down upon the shimmering black lake, highlighting every sparkling ripple, as the Giant Squid basked in the luscious sunlight. A couple of students sat cross legged or on their backs scattered sparsely around the lake, some laying in the surrounding grass.

Hermione and Ron lay relaxing against the broad trunk of the largest tree, for Harry had left somewhere with Ginny - much to Rons' discomfort. However, he tried not to show it, knowing only too well that he rarely experienced the treat of spending time alone with Hermione.

"You know, I can still tell you're a little worried about Ginny and Harry, Ronald. Honestly there's no need. You know they're happy." Hermione smiled reassuringly, looking down at Ron as she sat up, crossing her legs and arranging her skirt accordingly. The sun cast a flickering shadow that danced across her face and the leaves rustled lazily in the almost non existent breeze. Ron reluctantly smiled back propping himself up on his elbow. It was true, of course. He couldn't help but worry. He sighed in frustration at the very thought.

"I 'spose I'm just acting like the protective brother, even if it _is _Harry - I know he won't mess her around or anything of the sort, but you know me Hermione..." He plucked at the blades of grass to his side absent mindedly, gazing towards the lake. Admittedly, the thing that annoyed him the most - although he would never say - was that Harry had actually had the guts to pursue his feelings. Ron miserably noted how he could never do that, would never try to ruin his friendship with Hermione. Still, he thought, he had to do something.

"Ginny can look after herself, you know that. It's about time, I say." Hermione threw Ron a playful wink who felt his ears tinge red. "It's quite simple really. They've both liked each other for ages, neither just had the courage to say anything." With this she watched Ron intently for his reaction, hoping against all hope that he would understand her true meaning behind the sentence, her heart beating fast. She did possess extremely strong feelings for Ron, after all. And she could perfectly tell he liked her back, if only they could just say something like Harry and Ginny...

"Maybe Harry was worried that Ginny still liked Michael or Dean?" Ron shrugged, trying to act as if this conversation wasn't getting to him. However, he felt an instant burning fire of rage wash over him with the memory of Krum's hands on Hermione's waist at the Yule Ball. He had used Harry as a metaphor for himself; Ron often wondered whether Hermione still liked Krum and that was why he could not admit his feelings towards her, even half the reason he couldn't admit them to himself.

"Don't be silly, it's_ always_ been Harry for her. You can tell just by the way she looks at him." Hermione paused and then, her furiously beating heart stuttered as she whispered bravely "It's like the way you look at me." Hermione was suddenly silent. Ron instantly felt the weight of her gaze as his pulse roared in his ears. Something inside of him stirred as he met her gaze; relief. Relief that, finally, she knew - and reciprocated - how he felt. His heart soared as a grin spread across her face and he couldn't help but grin too. Ron nodded shyly, not knowing what to say.

"I've always liked you a lot, Hermione... But I just didn't know how to tell you.." He trailed off awkwardly, wishing he was better at confessing his feelings. He sat up slowly, his eyes never wavering from Hermiones. The newly acknowledged feelings were rendering him incapable of coherent thought - he couldn't focus. The only thing he could focus on was Hermione and his mounting need to kiss her.

"It's ok, Ron. You don't have to say anything, actions mean far more than words, of course." Hermione's tone was as if she was explaining a piece of homework he didn't understand, yet she looked down into her lap shyly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Ron realised with surprise what she wanted him to do, his heart skipping a beat. Swallowing, he leaned forwards and hesitantly stroked a strand of hair away from her face. Suddenly, the sun seemed brighter, the grass greener. Ron was about to do something he had been wanting to for ages. He moved slowly so his face was an inch away from her, cupping her cheek before replying;

"As always, you know best..." He blushed slightly with anticipation before their lips touched softly. It was a gentle first kiss, a slight brush of the lips that caused butterflies in Rons stomach. They both pulled apart, heads whirring, eyes shining. However, that one simple move caused a volcano of emotions to erupt. Hermione wrapped her arms around Rons neck, unable to look away from his piercing blue eyes. Ron was mesmerised, entangling his fingers into her hair, wanting to relish the feel of those soft lips against his. Hermione was all he could think about, and in that moment, all that he _wanted_ to think about. He bit his lip and dragged his gaze away from those brilliantly chocolate brown eyes, and they came to rest upon her lips with wonder - his eyelids fluttered closed once more as he their lips locked with a burning longing.

An urge to feel more engulfed Ron as quickly as it had come, causing him to part Hermione's lips feverishly and trace his tongue against hers, exploring her mouth. Hermione hesitated at first, and then she was responding, opening her mouth wider and kissing Ron back passionately. Her taste was intoxicating and a deep groan escaped the back of Ron's throat. He encircled his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her gently onto his lap, all the while his tongue dancing with hers, their lips parting in sync.

Ron couldn't believe what they were doing, especially with a few people around, but in that moment, he could not care less. His strong arms pulled Hermione's body closer against his own and he leaned back against the trunk, bringing Hermione with him. The full weight of her on top of him, her enticing smell, the feel of her, was enough to drive Ron crazy; luckily, the bell signalled for the end of lunch. They immediately sprang apart, both looking slightly dishevelled. Ron had a mischievous glint in his eye as he stood up, holding his hand out for Hermione. She took it with a radiant smile, her face flushed excitedly.

"Well then..." Ron began, extremely shocked, his voice sounding slightly gruff as they walked slowly back towards the castle. "_That_ was long over due," he chuckled as he pulled Hermione by the waist to his side, enjoying the new sensation of the feel of her against him.

"Well, we do have a lot of time to make up for, don't we?" Hermione replied innocently.

And so they did...

**Hope you enjoyed it, like I say, brief little one shots - my aim is to make them sweet, enjoyable and interesting so reviews would be good - thank you!:D**


	3. Pleasure

**It's the night of Ron and Hermione's wedding, everything is bliss. A bit of romance and angst mixed together, reviews would be amazing!**

"Our new home, Mrs. Weasley." Ron gestured with a grin as he killed the car engine. Hermione eagerly peered around him through the rain sodden window and gasped in amazement. A small, beautiful little house stood against a shimmering backdrop of brilliantly green leaved towering trees; the stars glistened against the dark sky as the moon, illuminating the droplets of rain that still clung to the ends of the leaves, sparkled down upon the roof.

"Oh, Ron! It's beautiful!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around Rons' neck, her eyes brimming with tears. She was astounded at how much trouble Ron had gone to for their day. The wedding flashed through her mind and she could not stop grinning; her long, thin-strapped white gown flowing elegantly behind her, Ron in his smart suit, his flaming red hair smoothed to the side, Mrs. Weasley and her mother crying, Mr. Weasley and her father grinning proudly and Harry. Harry, her best friend, their best man, stood with Ginny on his arm winking at them as they passed, his unruly hair spiked. The day had been wonderful and Hermione was overcome with emotion, feeling serene as Ron and herself had stepped into the car for their honeymoon.

"I thought you'd like it," Ron exclaimed into her hair, stroking the soft, elegant curls, "But wait 'til you see inside!" He stepped out of the car and swiftly walked around to Hermione's side, grinning broadly as he opened the door. What he did next both shocked and enthralled Hermione all at once, so much so that she giggled. He unbuckled her seat belt and picked her up into his arms before hurrying towards the door. He felt for the key in the lock and the next second, they were both in the hallway of their new house. Ron set Hermione down and bit his lip, waiting anxiously for her reaction as he closed the door.

Ron had obviously visited before, for their new bungalow was decorated with candles igniting the hall and, from what Hermione could see, igniting the whole house with a warm glowing light. She noticed suddenly that the stairs were covered with a trail of inviting heart shaped confetti and she smiled, gazing at Ron admiringly.

"Oh, it's really lovely. Ron, I never thought you were capable of being so romantic!" She teased, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent.

"Yeah, well, who'd have thought it? Me of all people - the guy with an emotional range of a teaspoon!" Ron chuckled at the memory and added, his voice suddenly serious, "So -" He cleared his throat and looked down intently into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes; his thumb stroked the side of her face as he searched for the right words, "What I'm trying to say is - well, today was the best day of my life. I'm _so_ bloody happy right now. I must say, you look beautiful in that dress, 'Mione." His eyes rested upon her graceful gown that clung to her curves flatteringly, the thin straps highlighting her slender neck. Before he could say anything else, however, Hermione leaned forwards, capturing his lips with hers softly. She pulled apart, all too soon for Rons' liking, and contemplated him with a smile.

"Today has also been the best day of my life, Ronald. I can't express how happy I am right now, I'm just speechless." The wedding again ran through her mind; the way Ron had fixed his gaze upon her as she walked down the isle, it had made her almost stop in her tracks. Suddenly Ron smirked, stroking Hermione's back as he surveyed her.

"You? Speechless? Hang on a minute, I want to remember this blissful moment," He teased, closing his eyes and sighing. As his hands continued to trace the silk of her gown, Hermione found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the conversation at hand. She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Yes, it does happen! Honestly, Ron!" She laughed, for they had escaped the cycle of their younger years where they would argue about something every other day.

"What, you mean like this?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. At first Hermione was confused, the next second, her heart thumped against her rib cage faster than a seeker who had sighted the snitch. Rons' lips advanced upon hers softly, the heat of his body warmingly inviting, the taste of his lips exhilarating. As quickly as the kiss had started, it was halted by Ron who quickly - yet reluctantly - pulled away with a wink; it was Hermione's turn to be left wanting more.

A flicker of excitement dancing in her eyes, Hermione whispered, "I'm liking you in a suit, too." She smoothed his collar out slowly.

"Yeah?" Ron swallowed. He feigned innocence, his eyes glittering with anticipation. "I don't know, this lighting's all wrong..." He gazed around the hallway, as if searching for an improvement. He shook his head, "Nope. You definitely need better light in order to - to enjoy my suit more... How about we try upstairs?" His ears tinged red, but his eyes portrayed a new found confidence. Hermione blushed and nodded, biting her bottom lip as she fought a smile - it_ was_ their honeymoon, and both had agreed to wait, to do it properly. She ran her hands slowly up Rons' chest, her fingers twirling his tie.

"Hm, maybe you're right... I have to say, it's quite simply the best suit I've ever seen, I must see it some more, Ronald." She giggled, her heart fluttering as butterflies stirred in the pit of her stomach. Hermione took Rons hand and led him upstairs. Stopping on the landing, she marvelled at how beautifully Ron and Mr. Weasley had decorated it; the walls were modestly wallpapered a cream colour, patterns of crimson roses dotted here and there, her favourite flower. The carpet under foot was softer than she'd ever known, she realised, as she wrinkled her toes into it with a sigh. She turned and was rendered speechless at the look Ron was giving her, full of emotion and watching her intensely.

"You've gone to so much trouble, Ron..." She began, but she stopped as abruptly as she had started; she couldn't find the right words, but in that moment, she needed to express how she felt. She walked forwards suddenly and gently tugged Rons' tie, pulling him towards her to close the gap between them. Ron couldn't help but feel suddenly desirous by the move, closing the gap between them and placing his hands on her waist automatically.

"It was no trouble -" He paused to kiss her slowly on the lips before adding, "Anything for you, of course. Anything..." He proceeded to smooth her hair back, kissing the side of her neck tenderly before tracing a pathway of kisses from her jaw line to her collar bone. Hermione shuddered, enjoying the sensation. She knew Ron was perfectly aware that she could not resist the sensation of lips upon her neck.

"Oh, Ron. We've not even reached the bedroom yet-" She laughed, but she was cut short, her spine tingling as Ron ran a hand from her waist and up over her stomach, smoothing the silky material between his fingers. His piercing blue eyes darkened as his gaze fell once more on her curves before raking back to her lips.

"You really do look beautiful." He said, his fingers gently caressing Hermione's bare arm absent-mindedly. She smiled, blushing but before she could reply, he parted her lips with a sudden strength. Her mind whirring, she quickly deepened the kiss, an urgency emanating with every fibre of her being. His tongue asked for entrance and she opened her mouth; soon enough, their tongues danced sensuously. A small moan escaped the back of Rons' throat as Hermione ran her fingers up under his shirt, her hands raking down his chest. Desire gripped their hearts abundantly, almost primitive, their thirst for each other mounting. Ron pushed Hermione against the wall, his fingers bunching into the material at the side of her waist. His lips crushed against hers passionately, eliciting feelings Hermione had never experienced before and there was nothing she could not feel as her legs wrapped around his. Pulling apart, Rons lips an inch from hers he whispered, his voice strained, "Hermione, you honestly don't know what you're doing to me in that dress."

Saying nothing, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as his hands ran up the length of her thigh that was exposed by her dress wrinkling up. Finally she whispered, "Then show me."

* * *

Through a gap in the curtains, a ray of sunlight shone upon the bed spread. Ron Weasley lay awake, his arms encircled around Hermione's - his _wifes_ - sleeping form; her back pressed against his chest, her hair tickling his chin. He listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing and he could not suppress the smile that vacated his lips. The memory of the previous night had replayed over and over Rons' mind and this morning was no exception as they both lay still naked under the sheets, Ron fiddling with his wedding ring.

He remembered the way Hermione had felt, her skin as smooth as the bed sheets that enveloped them; the way her touch had evoked something in him that he hadn't realised he was capable of possessing; their breathing intensifying, mingling together; her soft voice whispering she loved him; calling his name, the way it felt to feel her legs wrapped around his waist, to get lost into eachother...

Hermione stirred, whimpering slightly as she stretched out her legs, turning over on her back. She smiled sleepily as she realised Ron was awake.

"Morning, Hermione." He bent forwards and planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. Her smile broadened; she reached forwards to twirl a lock of Rons' red hair though her fingers. "Are you feeling ok? You know... After last night?" A slow grin spread across Rons' lips at the mention and Hermione mirrored the look perfectly.

"Fantastic." She bit her lip, the memory flashing through her mind, a blush rising up her cheeks like wildfire. "It was better than I could have imagined." She snuggled into Rons chest and pressed her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Good. Well, I was going for a shower." Ron propped himself up on his elbow and began to stroke Hermione's hair, an adventuress glint in his eye. The next second, he bent and kissed Hermione full on the mouth. "Wanna join me?"

* * *

The warm water showered down upon Hermione's body, caressing her skin as fast as her racing heart beating against her rib cage. Ron slipped into the shower next to her, a blush rising steadily up his cheeks; she thrilled at the look of lust he was giving her as he moved closer, and she was strongly reminded of last night. Of their first night as a married couple. Of the sound of Rons' voice hoarsely whispering he loved her as they moved as one.

Meeting Ron halfway, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. Her thoughts were entangled and she could not decipher anything; only the feel of Ron and how she wanted to feel more. Instantly, Rons arms encircled her waist and they were kissing passionately. The previous night, they had taken their time, revelling in the moment of their new found closeness. Now, however, both allowed their hunger to consume them.

Ron pushed Hermione against the tile and she gasped as her back met the coolness. He gazed at her for a moment; her wild, bushy hair was filled with droplets of water from the shower head, her eyes darkened with passion, her lips full and inviting. She gazed at him; his red hair sticking up in all directions, his piercing blue eyes fixed on hers, droplets of water running down the length of his broad chest, down to his stomach, down to his arousal.

Hermione pulled Rons body against hers and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands grabbed her thighs and she could feel his hardness probe her stomach. She groaned at the contact, making Ron bite his lip with the effort to keep a hold on himself. Their lips met with an urgency and soon enough, kissing was not enough to satisfy their hunger. Their thirst for eachother.

"Ron, please... Now." Hermione whispered, her hands running up his broad chest. Although they were both soaked, Ron could still feel Hermione's wetness as he pushed deep into her. She moaned as his hips started to rock forwards, anchoring herself by tugging Rons' hair. With every thrust, Hermione's coherent thoughts rushed down the plug hole along with the flowing water. Rons hand cupped and thumbed her breast, his lips taking her nipple between his teeth, sending her into a frenzy.

Her legs tightened around his waist and her finger nails scratched down his back. Ron called out as the rise of her hips increased. Their lips met again and she bit on his bottom lip as his hard length pushed deeper into her, a sudden urgency over taking their movements.

Both sunk deeper and deeper into their passion.

Moans of pleasure escaping from the back of their throat.

The water ran down their body's and time slowed.

With one last deep grunt, Ron thrust his seed into Hermione and he felt her walls clasping around him. Their movements slowed and Hermione rested her head back against the wall, her mouth open with pleasure, panting. Rons' head bent forward into the crook of her shoulder as they waited for the quivers to subside.

"Fuck." Ron paused, regaining his breath, "That- that was bloody brilliant." He smoothed Hermione's wet hair away from her neck and his hand cupped her cheek.

"Language, Ronald." Hermione teased, her fingers smoothing the base of his back, "Although, you are right. That was fucking brilliant." They both laughed.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

**So I am aware there is some fluffy bits but I also wanted it to be a bit angsty as well, wasn't too sure on the ending but I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the wait, it takes time to write things like this ;) Feedback would be appreciated, I just hope you liked it (: Thanks.**


	4. Stress relief

**(Thanks so much for the previous reviews!) Ron and Hermione have been married for 10 years and Ron's a little stressed from work. Who other than Hermione to help him unwind? Bit of angst again; smut? - reviews would be great(:**

The window stood ajar emitting sounds of rustling leaves swaying in the breeze; birds sang a delicate harmony and Hermione Wealsey lounged on the large brown sofa, her wild bushy hair pulled back into a pony tail listening to the calming sounds of summer. Enjoying her time off from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she had allowed herself some relaxation time. Previously, Mrs. Weasley had come around to pick up Rose and Hugo resulting in the house becoming blissfully quiet. Placing her wine on the coffee table, Hermione sighed and stretched out her limbs, lying down and resting her head on the arm rest. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Peace. Tranquillity. _Silence._

The front door slammed suddenly and Hermione jumped, falling off of the sofa in the process. Annoyed, she leapt from the carpet and marched towards the living room door to investigate, readying herself to shout for she hardly ever managed to enjoy any time to herself - how dare they! Wrenching it open, she was met with a sight she would not have expected to see; Ron was stood with the back of his head resting against the door. His eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched in anger, his firsts curling and uncurling at his sides as his chest heaved with frustration.

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively, taking a step forward. She had been aware that work was stressing him and Harry out, but she hadn't realised it was getting to Ron so much - all of their conversations in bed at night had led her to believe, although he was a bit worried, that he was on top of things. All of her annoyance from the sound of the slamming door ebbed away as Ron's eyes flickered open, a look of defeat shining animatedly within the piercing blue.

"We're failing, Hermione. He got away. _Again_." He fisted his flaming red hair and his voice rose slightly, "I'm so bloody _annoyed_... We were _so_ close. Merlin's beard, I could have_ touched_ him. But then he goes and disapparates." He spat the last word and his jaw clenched once more as he angrily tugged his tie loose.

"Oh Ron, don't be silly of course you're not failing! It's ok, you'll catch him eventually-" Hermione began, her tone soothing, but Ron was not having any of it. He stormed past her into the living room and grumpily sat down. Hermione followed suit. Times like these, she knew he needed her to be patient - she couldn't help but recall all of the countless of times Ron had been frustrated with himself over an essay or a Quidditch match, she had always been there to help him through it. Just like now.

"Hermione, come on. It's been 7 weeks. 7 whole weeks. How do you think that makes me and Harry look? They're surely going to sack us before long." Ron groaned and leaned back into the sofa. Hermione walked over and sat next to him, snuggling into his side. He automatically lifted his arm up and she rested her head on his chest as his arm encircled her waist to pull her closer.

"You haven't slept properly in weeks, have you? You're stressed, Ron and I'm worried. You need to relax. You're not usually this uptight, it's usually me who worries so much over work!" She smiled at the irony, running her fingers down the tense muscles of his chest. Even after all these years, she knew Ron loved it when she grazed her fingers over his collar bone. She visibly saw his muscles loosen a little. Still, his jaw was tight.

He began to stroke her hair and the effect was calming. When he spoke, his voice was back to normal, "But how can I stop stressing over this, 'Mione? It's all I can think about." He sighed, yet Hermione continued her soothing run of her fingers slowly up and down his chest and soon he found the tension dissolve completely.

"Stressing about it is not going to help you catch him faster." Hermione started in a matter-of-fact tone, "Forget about work." With this, Ron chuckled.

"Who'd have thought it would be you trying to convince me to forget about work? I remember it was you who made me that revision timetable 3 months before our exams." He grinned at the look on Hermione's face - she was glaring at him, trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh shh, Ron. That was necessary!" She grinned, "Anyway, you need something to distract you - to help you relax." Sitting up slowly, Hermione gave him a meaningful look, her eyes boring into his. Ron being Ron, however, was oblivious to the hint.

"Oh, is dinner almost ready then? I'm starving!" He kicked his shoes off and pulled his suit jacket off, his face brightening. Hermione sighed, shaking her head and wishing he was more receptible to hints. "No. I mean you need a _distraction_..." She trailed away and Ron flashed her a curious look. Suddenly she was straddling his lap, her arms snaking around his neck.

Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly, but he could not mistake that certain sensation running through his body - both working, they hadn't had much_ alone_ time in a few months and Ron suddenly realised what Hermione had meant.

"Oh, yeah...T_hat_ sort of distraction." His voice was quiet with anticipation and his eyes, sparkling, latched onto Hermione's, his mouth turning up at the corner. She shuffled forwards on his lap, careful to make sure there was not an inch she couldn't feel of Ron. Her heart pounded, butterflies stirring in her stomach.

She grinned, "Well you are easily distracted, are you not?" Her head dipped and she allowed her lips to graze his bottom lip briefly. The slight contact caused Rons' spine to tingle. He was definitely distracted now. No longer stressed. Heck, he no longer cared about anything else except the uproar of emotions he was experiencing due to Hermione's action.

"Hm, definitely. I'm the king of distraction." His hands ran up her thighs before settling upon her bum. Heart thumping with longing, he leant forwards and kissed Hermione on the side of her neck. She quivered slightly.

"Does that make me your queen, then?" Hermione asked softly as she began to unbotton Rons' shirt. He nodded and, although her legs were pressed firmly either side of Rons', she suddenly felt weak with anticipation as his hands slithered to the base of her back underneath her t-shirt. He drew small circles with his fingers which elicited a shiver from Hermione, who pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Ron then pulled her t-shirt over her head. Hermione instantly ran her hand down his bare chest and down to his trousers; she unbuckled his belt slowly.

"I've missed this, you know." His voice was gruff as Hermione brushed her fingers through his hair. She nodded in agreement, for 10 years of marriage hadn't distinguished the flame that ignited every time they were this close. Hemione pushed her body against Ron as she kissed him passionately, her senses and emotions ensnared, ignorant to anything else. Their lips parted with an urgency and Ron, heart beating erratically, felt Hermione's tongue slide over his bottom lip and push against his teeth. He opened his mouth wider and she explored his mouth feverishly, kissing him deeply, her legs tightening around his sides. He gasped against her mouth as she rocked her hips slightly forwards with the mounting pleasure, causing a pang of arousal to course through his hardness. Her body ached for him but she wanted to make it last, relishing the little time they had together. She was supposed to be relieving his stress, after all. Hermione suddenly bit his bottom lip, taking it between her teeth before sucking it, causing Ron to moan and pull her harder against him. His body tingled with ecstasy, his mind a tumbling frenzy. Soon, however, Hermione pulled away abruptly.

"Blimey, Hermione, don't stop now!" Ron groaned as she climbed off his lap, for things were just getting extremely heated; Hermione wasn't listening, but pulling his trousers off, revealing his tented boxers. She gazed up at him, a desirous look in her eye and Ron gazed back shocked, enjoying this new side to her - in 10 years of marriage, she had never denied him of his pleasure like _this_ before:

"You want me to carry on?" She whispered as she slowly began to pull his boxers down. Ron couldn't respond immediately; he was biting his lip as Hermione had slowed down half way.

"Yeah... Please." He swallowed, she had taken his boxers off completely, "Carry on." Hermione smiled, delighted with his reaction.

"If you insist." She slid her hands slowly up his groin before grasping him at the base, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. She stroked one finger along his length once. "Wishing you were stressed more often?" She asked teasingly, for Ron had allowed a deep "Oh" to escape from the back of his throat.

"You're killing me, here!" He replied huskily, his erection throbbing. His ears flamed as red as his hair and Hermione laughed, allowing her hand to lazily glide over his tip. Next, she dragged her fingernails gently over his bulge and bent forwards, her tongue flicking in a circle before taking it in her mouth down to the root. Her head began to bob as she sucked and stroked down to the root rhythmically. Rons' fingernails dug into the arm rest and, with every stroke, Hermione rendered him an incoherent spluttering mess. The atmosphere was electric and Hermione's heart drummed against her rib cage, an arousal of her own flowing through her veins as Rons' hips rose with pleasure, urging Hermione to go faster. He began to pant and Hermione focused solely on the head, teasing it with her tongue whilst brushing her thumb over the surface. Suddenly, Rons' strained voice stirred the crackling atmosphere.

"Want - want to, to come in you.." Hermione was grateful at his request, for she herself felt a wetness and a sudden pull to feel Ron. His arousal had only elicited her to endure more of a need to feel him.

"Upstairs?" Hermione asked. But Ron, his eyes darkened with lust, shook his head, a small smiling playing at his lips. Red and full, Hermione yearned to feel them against hers...

"Right here." He bent forwards, capturing her lips deeply - a fire burned within their very core.

"I love you" Hermione whispered, an inch away from his lips, her breathing accelerating with anticipation as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," Ron replied before scooping Hermione into his arms, allowing her to straddle him once more...

**So I hope this was a good read, just a bit of fun (: I also hope you've enjoyed the four - shot, review please (:**


End file.
